


If All The World And Love Were Young

by coloursflyaway



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes both Eggsy and that he is so much younger than him. But since he won't do anything about it, Eggsy plays up the age difference until Harry breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If All The World And Love Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> The original post on Tumblr was this:   
> I need an unresolved sexual tension fic where Harryis unashamedly aroused by the age difference between him and Eggsy. Or ashamedly, but gets off on the shame. And eggsy finds out somehow, so he starts playing to that. Dressing younger, acting younger. Very lolita/nymphet. His shorts got shorter, his clothes got tighter, his socks got longer. Until eventually Harry just couldn’t help himself any longer. He apologizes for taking advantage while he presses Eggsy’s pliant body against a wall, devouring the boys mouth. Eggsy, of course, is like “oh shut up, you tosser, and take what’s been yours for bloody ages.”
> 
> And I don't have any self control.

A single strand of golden hair falls into Eggsy’s forehead as he bends over Harry’s desk, trying his best to read the file in front of him upside down, and really, Harry shouldn’t be thinking about brushing it back so much, just like he shouldn’t think about sucking on the boy’s lower lip, just like he shouldn’t think about tasting the skin just beneath Eggsy’s jaw, about marking it.   
Really, Harry shouldn’t be thinking about a lot of things.   
“So, what ya sayin’ is that… what were ya sayin’ again?” Eggsy looks up at him, green eyes wide and lips still so pink; he looks young, even younger than his age, and Harry, well. Harry is a dirty old man. “I’m sorry, I was listenin’, I swear, but it didn’t really…help.”

He’s obviously apologetic, far more than needed, but Harry enjoys that, just like he enjoys the faint smell of Eggsy’s cologne, the way the sunlight bounces off his lashes, the apples of his cheeks.   
“It’s no matter”, he reassures the boy, commits the smile he gets as an answer to memory. “Let’s go over it again.”

 

Harry is faintly aware that he is staring, but really, it’s impossible to look away. And after all, there’s no reason not to allow himself to indulge in this a little bit – the boy is asleep on the sofa and there is no one else who could notice.   
Which is just why the paperwork on his desk has been long since forgotten, Harry’s attention instead focussed on Eggsy, the way his hair is mussed up, his tie loosened and the first two buttons of his shirt undone.

At the age of twenty-four, Eggsy always looks young, especially for someone of Harry’s age, but he looks younger now still, his expression relaxed and almost serene. A good man would feel protective over this precious boy, who trusts Harry enough to see him like this, maybe even parental, but if there is one thing that Harry knows about himself, it’s that he hasn’t been a good man for at least two decades.   
He thinks about waking Eggsy up with his mouth around the boy’s cock instead.

 

There must be a special place in hell for people like him, Harry muses and takes another sip of his whiskey, enjoying the burn of the alcohol, the faint taste of smoke and sherry. On his tablet, an old feed of the training rooms is playing, slightly grainy since it’s only meant to be used for security, but more than enough for Harry to make out Eggsy’s form, his calves bared in the ridiculous shorts he is wearing, his shirt so damp with sweat it is sticking to his skin.   
The boy is stretching, slowly warming up his muscles, and Harry reclines further in his seat, spreads his legs just a little.

He knows what will happen by heart, knows when Eggsy will fling his shirt across the room, when he’ll accidentally spill water down his chin, when he’ll go down into a perfect split. Knows that afterwards, Eggsy will get up, smiling and shouting something in triumph, fist pumping in the air.   
By then, Harry’s cock will be straining in his pants, but he won’t do much more than cup himself to give his body some relief, not until Eggsy will finish his routine with two cartwheels, his shorts falling well past his knees when he’s upside down, baring thick, muscular thighs.

He’ll come six minutes later while watching the feed of Eggsy washing up in the showers afterwards, the boy’s hand wrapped around his cock, even if just for a few seconds, wishing he was there to tell Eggsy how to stroke himself.

 

They’re in a meeting with the head of the Chinese branch, and Eggsy taps his pen against his bottom lip, one, two, three. Harry has been ignoring the Chinese babbling for at least ten minutes in favour of imagining how it would feel to trace the cupid’s bow of Eggsy’s lips with his tongue. If he’d taste sweet like the chocolates the boy has been discreetly nibbling on for the past hour, or like the tea he has been drinking.   
Roxy leans over and whispers something in Eggsy’s ear, which makes the boy snap around and their eyes meet, not just for a second, but far longer, because Harry doesn’t look away like he has been caught, instead lets his lips curl up in a small, teasing smile.   
It takes a moment, but then Eggsy smiles back.

 

“Oi, Harry, give us a hand here!” Eggsy is standing on his tiptoes in front of one of the shelves, his entire body straining upwards to try and reach a packet of biscuits, and Harry can’t help but drag his gaze along the line of Eggsy’s spine, the curve of his arse, even if he knows he might be a little too obvious.   
“Of course”, he answers and means it; he has always loved the few inches Eggsy is smaller than him and being reminded of it like this is almost too good to be true. He steps behind the boy, a little closer than he has to, and gets the biscuits down without a problem, holding them out for Eggsy to take.   
“Thanks”, Eggsy mutters, and it might be Harry’s wishful thinking, but he sounds just a little breathless. “Ya the guv’nor.”  
“Anytime.”

 

Sometimes, when it’s dark and Harry has had a bit too much whiskey, he allows himself to think about getting Eggsy naked and spreading him out on his bed, the grey silk sheets a stark contrast to Eggsy’s skin. He’d look beautiful, ethereal, so young it would make a shiver of delicious shame travel down Harry’s spine, reminding him of all that makes this beautiful, bright thing he feels just a little bit filthy, just a little bit better.

 

“Now I finally know why ya wanted to take me here”, Eggsy tells him around the spoon in his mouth and Harry smiles, watches how Eggsy’s lips part to allow him to pull the spoon out again, leaving them shining wetly.   
They have had an excellent lunch, but just like Harry expected it’s the dessert which really won Eggsy over, a raspberry tiramisu that’s so good it brought Merlin to tears the first time he tried it; now it makes Eggsy close his eyes as he sucks another bite off his spoon, the sound falling from his lips so soft Harry almost misses it. It’s sweet, breathless, and travels right to Harry’s cock, makes him think about the other things he could feed Eggsy instead.

 

The brandy Harry spills over his shirt once the video starts playing costs six hundred pounds a bottle, and yet he doesn’t waste a single thought on it, his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop.   
It’s one of Eggsy’s training sessions again, the latest one, but instead of his usual tracksuit, the boy is wearing a pair of shorts Harry has never seen before, dark blue and ending around the middle of his thighs. They’re tighter too, clinging to Eggsy’s arse in a way that makes Harry grip his glass a little too tightly, his heart picking up its pace.

On screen, Eggsy makes a handstand, the muscles of his back bunching and flexing, and although Harry should know better, he reaches down and wraps a hand loosely around his cock, knowing that this time, he won’t last until Eggsy has reached the showers.

 

“Please?”, Eggsy asks, looks up at him through his eyelashes, and Harry knows he has lost before he has even tried to fight. “It won’t take long, I swear, just an afternoon. I just hate havin’ to go shopping alone and Roxy’s busy.”  
“Of course”, he answers with a little sigh, which almost gets caught in his throat when Eggsy’s pout turns into a blinding smile. He’s beautiful in more ways than Harry can count, and as much as he wants to ravish Eggsy, he wants to worship him as well. “Just tell me the time and place.

 

Which is how Harry ends up with Eggsy pulling at his wrist, his fingers smaller, thinner than Harry’s own, softer. They’re in a mall, one of the places Harry has always felt out of place, but it’s easy to forget about it when Eggsy is so wonderfully excited, chatting and laughing and telling Harry everything about his sister, the girl they are searching a birthday gift for.   
“-and there’s gonna be so much cake, Harry, mum went crazy with it, I swear. Strawberry crème filling too, which is like, my absolute favourite”, Eggsy tells him, fingers tightening around Harry’s wrist just when they come to an abrupt stop in front of one of the stores.  
“Oh, this is _perfect_.”  
“What is?”

There is no answer, instead Eggsy just drags him towards a shelf filled with all kinds of toys, stuffed unicorns and dolls of any size, any colour a girl like Daisy Unwin could want. Only that Eggsy doesn’t pick up any of them, instead chooses a tiara made out of silver plastic, brightly coloured gems adorning it. He places it on his own head before he turns around, smiling up at Harry, and he might be imagining it, but Harry thinks he sees a hint of a blush on the boy’s cheeks.   
“And, how do I look?”, Eggsy asks, and Harry has to stop himself before he says anything he won’t be able to explain away.   
“Like a proper princess”, he tells Eggsy after a second, and this time definitely doesn’t imagine Eggsy blushing.

 

It’s a beautiful day and Harry almost chokes on the tea he is having with Gawain and Bors outside when Eggsy jogs past them, wearing just a thin shirt and the tiniest pair of shorts Harry has ever seen.

 

That night, Harry comes with Eggsy’s name in his lips, while he imagines licking the boy open until he is crying with pleasure.

 

“Harry, could ya maybe help me with this?” Eggsy bites his lip just enough to make it flush and Harry grips his pen a little tighter; these past weeks it has become even harder to resist the beautiful temptation Eggsy is, every lick of his tongue, every coy glance wearing away at Harry’s resolve to keep his distance.   
Now, the boy is holding out one of Merlin’s newer toys to him, a watch that can project a holograph, looking hopeful and impossibly pretty at the same time, and just like always, Harry knows he’ll do anything Eggsy asks of him.

“What’s the matter with it?”, he asks and takes the watch out of the boy’s hand, trying to ignore Eggsy’s warmth that is still lingering in the metal parts. “Didn’t Merlin explain it to you properly?”  
“He tried, but I- I was a lil’ distracted, so I didn’t really get it. But I thought since ya got the first one, maybe ya could help me with it?”   
Eggsy is biting his lip again, looking both a little sheepish and hopeful, and Harry is so, so lost in him, in this.

 

“What on Earth are you wearing?”, Harry asks, looks Eggsy up and down once, twice. It’s Halloween, yes, but this... the boy is dressed in a schoolboy uniform, or at least something like it, complete with the knee socks and the shined oxfords, his striped tie just a little bit crooked; Harry wants to bend him over his knee and spank his pert arse red, wants to fix his tie and feed him sweets.  
“I’m Angus Young, y’know, the guy from ACDC?”, Eggsy explains, gestures to his chest, half a smile on his lips. “Roxy’s idea. She’s _A Whole Lotta Rosie_.”   
Harry turns around, eyes skimming over the crowd and indeed, there is Roxy surrounded by a bunch of boys and girls from the tech department, dressed like a slightly more appropriate version of ACDC’s blow up doll.

“How d’ya like it?”, Eggsy asks, makes Harry look back at him, and oh, that alone might turn out to be one of the biggest mistakes of Harry’s life. Because he’s not a good man, but this evening might turn out to be enough to make him even worse.   
“It’s quite the look”, he manages to get out, his voice just a little less controlled than he’d like it to be. “For both of you.”  
“I know, right? Roxy’s getting some tonight.” There is a tiny smirk playing on Eggsy’s far too pink lips and he winks at Harry, who feels like his own costume is suffocating him all of a sudden, adds, “And who knows, I might be gettin’ some too.”

 

And yet, what gets him in the end is the lollipop. It’s yellow, slick with spit when Eggsy pulls it from his mouth only to suck it back in again, jaw moving almost unnoticeably, and their eyes do not even have to meet to finally break down Harry’s resolve – he’s only a man and Eggsy is a temptation too good to resist forever.

The boy is talking to someone from the tech department – Eric, Edward, Elliot, what does it matter? – but Harry ignores him completely, just closes his hand around Eggsy’s upper arm once he has reached them.   
“We need to talk”, he mutters into Eggsy’s ear, and the boy shivers, looks up at Harry with wide, green eyes. He’s still sucking on the lollipop.   
“Excuse us”, he tells the other man, doesn’t wait until he can respond before he pulls Eggsy with him, crossing the room and almost pushing Eggsy out of the door, his skin tingling with the need to get closer to him, to finally take what the boy has been flaunting.

“Harry-“, Eggsy starts, but Harry ignores him, seizes his opportunity to pull that godforsaken lollipop out of Eggsy’s mouth, letting it fall down carelessly while he pushes Eggsy up against the wall, one hand on the boy’s hip and one at the side of his neck. There is a second, just one, which he gives Eggsy to pull away, should he want to, then Harry leans in and kisses him, not wasting a second before licking into Eggsy’s pliant mouth, chasing the sweetness the lollipop has left on the boy’s tongue.

He tastes like heaven, feels like sin, and for a few moments, Eggsy lets himself be kissed, before his lips slowly, ever so slowly start to move against Harry’s, growing bolder until he is giving as good as he gets. His arms come up to wrap themselves around Harry’s neck, giving that last bit of permission Harry didn’t know he was waiting for, and Harry has waited too long for this to waste another second.   
Without a warning, he lets his hands drop so he can pick Eggsy up, muscular thighs closing around his waist and pulling Harry closer still until they are pressed flush against each other. Eggsy is warm, solid against him, and although he doesn’t want to, Harry has to break the kiss to breathe, makes up for it by sucking on Eggsy’s jaw, dragging his teeth lightly against the sensitive skin.

“Took ya long enough to catch on”, Eggsy mutters, the smile audible in his voice even now, and Harry _growls_ , bites down harshly in punishment. It makes Eggsy rock into him, makes Harry kiss the bitten-off moan from his lips.  
“Scheming, little slut”, he breathes against the corner of Eggsy’s mouth teasingly, fondly, and the words make the boy moan again, clutching at his suit and surely wrinkling it beyond help. “I had to make sure that you were mine to take first.”  
Eggsy just laughs softly, legs tightening around Harry’s waist so he can rub his hardening cock against Harry’s stomach, the feeling enough to make Harry feel dizzy.  
“Well, don’t make me wait any longer then, old man”, the boy, _his_ boy, whispers and leans in until they’re almost kissing, lips brushing with every other word. “And take what belonged to ya the entire time.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
